


Eyes Wide Shut

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Language, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never say I didn't warn you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Shut

“Ron, this is so bloody hot!”

“I could suck on that hard, fleshy lollipop for hours. Can’t wait until I can see the cream exploding from your giant cock.”

“Ron…close…”

“No, not yet. First I’m going to stroke you a little more. Up and down, up and down, up and down.”

“Ron, I’m warning you…so close…”

“Not yet! Hmmm, where does this little finger going to? You wanna hide in that tiny hole? Okay then.”

“RON!!!”

“In and out! Up and dow…OUCH!!!”

“Guuuuuh….”

“Thank you very much, Harry. My fucking eye full of come…”

“Never say I didn’t warn you.”


End file.
